Bakugan Academy
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kali who transfers to the academy and stir up some real trouble along the way, while also unconsiously falling in love with Lync her rival when she first got there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl!!

On a beautiful day suddenly a loud noisy girl with blue hair was knocking on some ones door. He had finally opened it and he revealed to be a guy with brown hair, as he yawned the blue headed girl also named Runo tapped her foot angrily on the floor.

Dan: what Runo? I'm still tired

Runo: what?! No you can't be we have to go to school you big idiot!

there is a new girl coming into today and I want to meet her!

Dan: Alright go on ahead I'll be there soon

Soon the girl had left and headed straight to school

While Dan had followed close behind.

Alice: Hey! Guys you made it just in time!

A girl with orange hair had rushed up to them followed by a small blonde haired guy, with a bouncy girl with her silver hair in a ponytail.

Runo: Oh! hey Julie, Alice, Marucho by the way where is Shun?

Julie: Oh Shun he is in the classroom

Alice: anyways I wonder if the new student coming is a boy or girl?

Runo: awww you guys don't know I was hoping it could be a girl

Dan: what does it matter anyway I'm going to head inside

Marucho: well ok Dan, well guys I heard a couple teachers talking and they say it's a girl!

Both girls: Yay!

Bell rings and they head inside

Teacher: ok students today we will be having a new student joining in our ranks of bakugan players I hope you guys will co operate with her and take it easy she is new

In the back a pink haired kid was speaking to a strange guy with silver hair.

Lync: *laughs* hey shadow how weak do you think this newcomer is?

Shadow: *laughs crazily: I don't know Lync we will just have to see

Teacher: Lync Shadow! I'm talking to you two also

The class bursts out laughing

Teacher: as punishment Lync you will escort the new girl around today and Shadow you have a week of detention!

Both: aww man!

Teacher: ok enough you may come in now

Suddenly the door burst open and in comes the new girl she had long black hair that went to her waist and was wearing a dark and purple color outfit.

Teacher: you may introduce yourself

Girl: yo whats up? My name is Kali Fukune nice to meet you all *sees Spectra and glares at him*

Spectra: *why is she glaring at me like that? Oh well she seems interesting*

In the background boys were drooling all over her (and by that I mean they like her) and the girls all got jealous.

Meanwhile a guy with light bluish hair was watching her closely his name was Ace.

Teacher: you may sit over there Kali

Ace:*pondering*

Kali: *sits down next to ace*

Ace: Oh hey my name is Ace judging by your outfit you must be a Darkus attribute bakugan player right?

Kali: *looks up* oh? Why does it matter and have you ever thought that I might be a pyrus, aquos, or Haos? Just because I wear an outfit like this doesn't mean I'm a Darkus.

Ace: whoa hey sorry *this girl has one attitude* so what is your attribute

Teacher: oh since we have a new student today you guys may have free time

Kali: My attributes are Darkus, Aquos, and Pyrus

Mira: hey Ace introduce us to the new girl!

Baron: yea did you find out what her attribute is!?

Ace: ummm guys she already left *sweat drop*

Kali had started to walk over to Spectra but Alice, Runo and Julie blocked her way.

Alice: hey! My name is Alice and this is Runo and Julie

Runo: Hi yeah I'm Runo

Kali: and obviously that makes you Julie Fine what do you want from me?

Julie: you want to hang out with us after school? We're going to the mall

Kali: I don't know I'll let you know before school is over

She starts heading for spectra yet again but as always someone stopped her his name was Lync. She sighed and rolled her eyes obviously annoyed.

Kali: great what is it this time?

Lync: well sorry I have to show you around today because I got in trouble so don't get the idea that we are friends

Kali: *I had snorted please what kind of guy does he think he is?* why would I be friends with you?

Lync: repeat that! you little newbie

Kali: Dork don't shout we are still in class *everyone was looking at them the brawlers anyway*

Lync: why I ought to…. fine! I challenge you to a bakugan brawl after school

Kali: fine sounds interesting haven't got any plans for the day.

The brawlers were shocked of course to see a total beginner bakugan player challenge Lync, a member of the strongest bakugan team at the academy The Vexos.

Kali forgetting about Spectra went back to Runo, Julie, and Alice with a smirk on her face. In her mind she couldn't wait to brawl after school.

Runo: OMG Kali you just challenged a member of the Vexos!

Julie: wow you are brave…

Kali: like I care who are the Vexos anyways?

Suddenly the other members of the bakugan brawlers appeared and started to explain it to her. In a bored sigh she listened in carefully, as they explained they pointed each of the team members out to Kali.

Shun: the guy you talked to was Lync he is a Ventus Brawler, and the guy with the crazy look on his face is Shadow

Marucho: and the women over there is Meiline (I know I spelled her name wrong) she is a Aquos brawler like me

Julie: And that dude with the long blue hair that is Gus he is there subterra brawler

Dan: Lastly the guy in the red *points to Spectra* is a Pyrus brawler, but not as good as me though *the brown haired guy said with a smirk*

Kali: whatever I already know about Spectra who are you guys? I mean I know Runo, Julie, and Alice but you?

Runo: Oh this is *pointing to them* Dan, Shun, Marucho, oh! and here comes Billy Julie's boyfriend

Julie: hey! Stop that *blushing*

Billy: Hey guys who is the new girl?

Kali: My name is Kali judging by how you look you are a subterra brawler am I right?

Everybody: Yep!

Suddenly the loud bell stopped everyone and they began to pack their overstuffed bags and move to their next class. Kali faster than her new maybe friends went out the door first.

To be continued.......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bakugan fight, Lync vs. Kali!

Outside in the park they began there bakugan battle just as the others started to catch up to them.

Kali: Gauntlet power strike!

Lync: Gauntlet power strike!

Kali: gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Isis stand!

Lync: Oh yea?! Bakugan brawl! Altair stand!

Kali: Isis double ability card activate! Blizzard plus Ice darts

Lync: Ha! Altair! Ability card activate wall of wind! (Ok look by the way I don't know every single baku players move so I make it up)

Kali: gate card open diffusion *lync has a dumb look on his face* Diffusion is a special ability card only Isis can use it will render any other ability card useless.

As they were battling the Brawlers stood there watching in awe.

**Isis power level 560 G's Altair power level down to 300 G's**

Kali: oh and did I forget to mention? It also drains the opponents' monster by 100 G's

Lync: whatever you're still not stronger than me! Gate card set Altair stand!

Kali: fine have it your way…Bakugan brawl! Isis stand! Ability plus fusion activate! Ally plus one step! My ally card can let me brawl out any of my bakugan and my one step card will let me use both of them and attack you at once! Now bakugan brawl! Phoenix stand!

Lync: what the why you oh no you don't double ability card activate! Saucer plus shock canon!

**Isis power level down to 300 G's Altair now at 450 G's**

Kali: *gasps* Isis! Phoenix! Double ability plus fusion activate! Fire storm plus Blizzard and don't forget the fusion card battle armor!

Lync: no! My life points there down to zero

Everybody in shock looked at Kali and started to run over and congratulate her she didn't like gushy moments like these so she ducked and ran home.

Kali: sorry guys! I umm… have to go do some grocery shopping

Runo: aww to bad I wanted to go treat her to something for her win

Dan: wow amazing you wanted to treat her? Well first time for everything

They all started laughing as Runo fumed and got madder until she started yelling at Dan

Runo: EXCUSE ME DAN WHAT WAS THAT!? Runo said as she heatedly shook her fist towards Dan

Alice: now guys calm down why don't we do that tomorrow?

Marucho: yea that's a great idea we could take her to Runo's house at her restraunt

Julie: OMG that sounds so fun! Me and Billy will totally be there!

Billy: wouldn't miss it if Julie was there

Shun: ugh cut out the love scene anyways how are we going to convince her to go? I mean I don't think she really wants to hang with us

Mira: hey guys don't worry about that! I, ace and baron will convince her to go

Ace: I don't know Mira she seems pretty stubborn and all

Baron: yea if we try to we are going to have to come up with a really good plan

As they continued chattering after that they all went home.

Now to Kali she is sitting on her couch in the dark, lonely living room watching TV. her apartment seemed so quiet she had wished she didn't go home yet after all.

After her mother had died of a car crash and her father of an illness she was left alone since she was small only being able to pay the bills by her Aunt's help.

Kali: I should've just let them congratulate me even though I would have got sick of it at one point still it would've been better than going home, it feels so empty in here. Kali soon started to drift off to sleep on her couch.

RING as Kali woke up to her annoying alarm clock she hurriedly got dressed, combed her hair and grabbed a quick bite before heading out the door to the academy.

She had made it in class 3 minutes before the bell rung so she headed towards her seat.

Mira: hey Kali!?

Kali: what do you want? *looks at Mira*

Mira: well Baron, ace, and I and also the Bakugan brawlers want to celebrate your victory over Lync since your new and all

Ace: yea if you we will treat you

Kali: enough! I'll go so tell them I will meet them in front of the school after it's over

All three were surprised she had agreed to go but shrugged it off since they were so excited about it.

During class Kali had learned about the history of the vexos and of the humans. Her second period was P.E. but all they did was stretch…...well the girls stretched while the boys were staring at her and the Alice, and Runo. Soon school was over and she packed her things and ran out of biology class.

Kali: hmm where are they?

Shun: those idiots will be here soon Dan and Runo got into a fight again and Julie and Alice are trying to calm them down

Kali: how about Mira, Baron, and Ace?

Shun: here they come now

Mira: hey guys we will get going as soon as Runo calms down so Kali why did you decide to come?

Kali: I figured you would ask me that I came because 1. it wouldn't hurt to let you guys celebrate it's your choice and 2. I didn't have anything else to do

Ace and Shun: *scoffed*

Kali had heard them scoffed so she gave them a scowl and sent them glares which they only twitched from. As she did the others had finally come out

Baron: took you guys long enough let's go!

Runo and Dan: sorry

They walked over to the restraint and saw a plump sweet woman open the door and let them in she had blue hair and was the mother of Runo.

Soon they ordered their food and started to make small talk.

Runo: so Kali how did you defeat Lync so easily huh? I want to know

Kali: sorry if you want to know fight him in a battle no point in telling you things about his weakness

Julie: oh...well anyways Kali do you like anyone in our class yet?

Kali: *scoff* please like hell I would I don't have time for that lovey dovey stuff

Julie: ok than how about you then? I know you like Dan

Runo: I DO NOT!!

Kali: please it's obvious even to me and Julie and alice seem to know right alice?

Alice: well it is a little bit anyway do you guys know who I like? I like Shun

Julie: awww no way shut up! You like shun wow though I have to admit he's cute and pretty mysterious sometimes and don't forget cool he's also one of the schools teen heartthrob

Alice: well yea I guess

Kali: whatever I hate dealing with stuff like that it just annoys me

Runo: well who know besides Kali everyone might get who they want

Mira at the girls table was silent not wanting to say who she liked. Back to the boys sitting at another table talking about whom they like as well.

To be continued in next chapter…………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boys confess

**Ok this is going to be a really short chapter sorry =( it's just how the boys tell each other who they like and teasing each other because of it. Oh yea the girls aren't in this one.**

Dan: hey shun I got to ask you who do you like? I mean it's obvious I like Runo but how about you?

Shun: why should I tell you Dan?

Ace: then tell me and I'll tell the others

Shun: fine ok *whispers something into Ace's ear and then sits back down* there I told him you can tell them now Ace

Ace: ok the person he likes is Alice

Baron: seems reasonable

Marucho: yea I mean Alice is the nicest girls among them all well you know besides that one time we found out she was masquerade

Dan: that is true and obviously we will skip Billy

Billy: what? Why?

Ace & Shun: Duh! You already have a girlfriend!

Billy: don't you want to know who I liked before Julie?

Baron: sure go ahead I mean it won't hurt

Billy: I used to like this girl named Chan Lee

Marucho: oh! You mean that Chinese girl who has that multi faced bakugan?

Billy: yep!

Dan: she was pretty cute and strong to

Ace: anyways I like Mira though Kali is pretty interesting though

Shun: what do you mean interesting you mean as in someone who is anti social? Than that's her

Ace: well yea and she looks really strong especially for a beginner I want to battle her one day

Dan: maybe she might not be strong though she might have won by pure luck

Baron: pure luck or not master Dan she won anyways I don't really like anyone

Marucho: me either

Dan: hmm not that it is any of my business but I wonder if the vexos have any one they like?

All: yea I wonder

**Ok guys that's the end of this chapter the next chapter will be about Runo and Dan getting together and also Ace and Mira.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ace&Mira Runo&Dan

**Hey guys just to say this is about Ace and Mira getting together and also Dan and Runo =)**

Kali: oh yea I almost forgot hey Mira you never told us who you liked *smiles evily*

Mira: well um I…I *blush*

Julie: aww come on tell us Mira we won't tell anybody

Runo: we promise

Mira: ok I like Ace he is just really cute and yeah

Kali: hmm I knew it so when are you gonna tell him? *eats her apple*

Mira: I don't know *eats her sandwich (oh yeah it's lunch right now)* he seems more interested in trying to battle you Kali

Julie: so that doesn't mean a thing ask him here he comes

Ace: oh hi Mira…

Mira: eep *runs away*

Ace: what was that about?

Ace stared at Mira running towards the school yard while the others Dan, Marucho, Baron, and Shun start to arrive. With a smirk Kali opened her mouth to say why but Julie and Runo shut her off.

Alice: Hi guys so Ace Mira told us you wanted to battle Kali?

Shun: well that was a coincidence he was going over here to ask her

Ace: well would you Kali?

Kali: *looks up* I don't know

Dan: obviously you can't battle him he is weaker than me so pick me!

Ace: say that again Dan and I'll kick you in the stomach

As they began their usual fights Marucho thought of a way they could solve who could battle Kali first.

Meanwhile Kali just stared at them looking uninterested.

Marucho: hey guys just solve it by picking straws whoever gets the short one loses

Dan & Ace: Fine

But as they talked two members of the Vexos walked over it was Shadow and Lync.

Lync: so the newbie has people already fighting over who battles her

Kali: newbie? Please I kicked your butt in that battle

Lync: you just got lucky because I took you to lightly

Shadow: *laughs* I get to battle you next new girl

Kali: yeah right maybe some other time I still need to battle these two

Dan: dang I lost

Ace: oh yeah! I won oh hey Kali can you tell Mira something for me?

Kali: *sigh* alright sure

Ace: tell her to meet me in the front gates after school

Kali: gotcha

Lync: don't ignore us hey!

Shadow: doesn't matter Gus and Spectra are coming lets go

Julie: finally I thought they would never leave

Runo: yeah how annoying are they?

Dan: umm Runo? There was something I have been meaning to ask you

Runo: what? Just ask me than

Dan: will you be my girlfriend?

Runo: *blush* sure Dan I would love to

Shun: while we get this love fest over with can we go to class?

Alice: yeah guys we don't want to be late

All: ok were coming

In class they just learned the basic things how to solve equations, Leonardo Da vinci. Now it is after school and Kali sneaks to see what Ace and Mira are up to.

Ace: so Mira?

Mira: *blush* yeah?

Ace: well I don't know what to say

Mira: umm just tell me

Ace: ok Mira will you go out with me?

Mira: *super blush than faint*

Ace: Mira!

Kali: alright you finally asked her don't worry about her that means yes she really likes you

Ace: wow thanks I got to go home will you take her home for me?

Kali: sure *picks Mira and heads off*

Kali as promised walked Mira home and started heading home herself. As she entered her empty house she felt tired out.

Kali: man I'm so bored well can't do anything about this I hate living alone

Soon she just drifted off to sleep waiting the next day that would arrive. Also waiting for the new bakugan challenge she had received.

**Hi guys! Thank you for the people who read it and liked it anyways the next one is about Shun and Alice getting together and a small moment between Lync and Kali. Also the girls have a sleepover at Runo's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another couple?! and a moment between Lync and Kali

Kali went over to the baku players Alice, Julie, and Runo and so they started towards the school together. Kali only asked how things were going for them in their little love life.

Soon they saw Mira and rushed over to her and asked her how she was doing with ace while she just replied with a grin 'very awesome'.

Dan: hey guys hey Runo *wink* what's up?

Runo: * blush* nothing much Dan just talking about how everyone is with their boyfriends

Alice: *sighs* (if only I could tell Shun how I felt but I'm so embarrassed) *blush*

Kali: *looks at Alice an evil smile erupted on her face*

Julie: I wish Billy was here unfortunately he's sick so he won't be here for at least a minimum of two days

Marucho: oh he's sick that's to bad

Baron: yeah, oh yeah hey master Dan master marucho where is Ace?

Shun: he's right here I met him on the way to school so yeah you get the idea

Ace: hey guys come on let's go to class Mira I want to get a seat beside you in our first period class

Mira: *being dragged by Ace* oh um ok bye guys!

Alice: *staring at shun*

Kali: Oh my goodness do I have to do everything for you lovebirds?

Everyone looks at her with confused looks on their faces as Kali grabbed onto Shun and Alice's wrist dragging them into the shed.

Kali: ok guys stay in there until you solve it out come on Alice I know you can do it you don't have to be totally shy

Alice: eh?!! Kali *blush*

Dan: hey why did you do that?

Runo: yeah we have to get to class soon

Kali: don't get your shorts in a bunch we still have at the utmost ten minutes till class and our first period is close

Baron: but what are you trying to do? I mean what's up with locking them in a shed?

Kali: wow it should've been obvious Alice likes Shun so I'm keeping her in there until she confesses and they start going out

All: oh

Somewhere else A.K.A. the shed Alice and Shun were blushing and had an uncomfortable aura among them.

Shun: so Alice why do you think she put us here?

Alice: um I'm not sure 'yes I' am she wants me to confess!'

Shun: o...oh ok than s...s...so Alice? 'Dang it why am' I stuttering? '

Alice: 'Since when did Shun stutter?' yeah?

Shun: well I've been meaning to ask you but never though you liked me so here goes will you go out with me? as in boyfriend and girlfriend?

Alice: *gasp* wow I would love to Shun *hugs him* let's tell Kali

Shun: hey Kali open up

Kali: great now let's get to class you little lovebirds

Kali than pretty much dragged everyone, at P.E. nothing interesting happened besides the fact that the teacher made them do 5 laps and play soccer. In math they studied algebraic notations and more about Pi.

Then came lunch everyone went to the café but Kali just went to the roof to eat her sandwich. **By the way this is the scene where the small moment between Lync and Kali happen.**

Kali: *sigh* too bad the others didn't want to come up here its beautiful today

She heard a sign of the door opening and though nothing of it that is until she saw Lync.

Kali: why is someone like you up here? *she said in a cold voice* I thought you and The Vexos always stuck together and ate lunch or something?

Lync: *sticks out his tongue* so? What's it to you brat?

Kali: *scowls* you want to start something shrimp?

Lync: hmm no look all I want to do is eat my lunch…..

Then there was a sudden awkward silence in the air the only sounds that were heard were chewing. Lync though decided he would break the silence.

Lync: so what are you doing up here alone?

Kali: um they didn't want to come *I lied*

Lync: *stares* you're lying

Kali: ok so I wanted to be alone since I don't really want to be too social and well I just don't like that kind of stuff

Lync: why not?

Kali: it's complicated…

Lync: just tell me

Kali: why do you want to know anyways?

Lync: *blush* well I don't I'm just curious is all and there is nothing better to do

Kali: huh well ok well when I was about 5 years old my father died in a car crash and my mother well she died of an illness. I've been living alone since then since I know how to cook and that on accounting I don't have a sibling and that nobody wanted to take me in. I still went to school with the help of my aunt who sent the money but in the beginning since I was never really social nobody cared about how I felt or anything they would tease me by bragging about how cool their parents were or something right in front of me. I began drifting away from everybody and didn't want to interact anymore.

Lync: *with a sympathetic look* oh I'm sorry I didn't know those guys sound like total jerks.

Kali: stop that! I hate it when people take self pity on me that's why I hate everybody they just look down on me and pity me because of what happened

Lync: hey look I' am not pitying you ok?

Kali: *sniffles (but not crying)* yeah right than what do you call it then?

Lync: I feel sad for you I mean I don't know how you really feel since I didn't go through the same thing but it's not pity just well you know what I mean

Kali looks up at Lync and started to calm down before you know it they were staring at each other like they could read each other's mind. Soon Kali knew Lync meant it when he said it since she could not find a hint of lie in his eyes.

A blush started on Kali's face and she smiled but then she just remembered they were rivals.

Kali: hmm whatever *regaining her composure* think what you want I have to go my next class is on the other side of the campus

Lync: *lightly blush* uh yeah whatever

**End hey I hoped you liked this chapter sorry I decided not to add the sleepover since depending on Kali and her type of personality she wouldn't like it.**

**Kali: yeah so you better not do it Dark**

**Dark: don't make me Kali**

**Kali: hey where is that dude ah! come here Shun and sign us off!**

**Shun: fine hey everybody who read this chapter thank you and goodbye Dark doesn't own Bakugan in any way otherwise…**

**Dark: otherwise I would put Kali in there made her the hero and made the designated couples I made so far bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Any who here is the next chappie! **

**Ace: chappie?**

**Shun: any who?**

**Dark: shut up I can say whatever I want to open up this chapter or any other ones *sticks out tongue***

**Shun & Ace: now that was just childish**

**Dark: why I ought to….**

**Alice: sorry everyone *holding Dark away from Ace and Shun* 'let me go I'll kill you guys'**

**Alice: *sweat drop* Dark does not own Bakugan in any way if she did than Kali would be in it**

**Dark: and SHUN AND ACE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW FOR MAKING THAT COMMENT!!**

Chapter 6: Ace vs. Kali!!

Kali: hey Ace how about we have that bakugan battle today in the arena?

Ace: sure I'm bored and I've been itching to battle you

Dan: yeah I'm going to so watch this

Shun: I'll praise you if you can beat Ace and I'll also be your next opponent

Kali: whatever hey what about those girls and marucho and baron?

Dan: they can't make it today the girls have some shopping and Marucho and Baron not so sure any ways just start battling already!

Soon Kali and Ace got into position and strapped their gauntlets onto their arm. Ace thinking since he is more experienced he would win.

Kali: Gauntlet power strikes go!

Ace: gauntlet power strike!

Ace: gate card set Darkus Percival stand! *again I don't know their cards or bakugan so I make it up*

Kali: gate card set Darkus serpentine stand

**Percival power level at 350 G's **

**Serpentine power level at 300 G's**

Ace: ha! My Percival is stronger ability card activate! Shadow dance

Kali: no it's not double ability card activate poison wall plus crushing blow

**Percival power level down to 200 G's**

**Serpentine power level up to 350 G's**

Ace: gate card open! Ability card activate disperse! This card lets me blow away any protection wall you put up

Kali: so what hurry up and roll your bakugan

Ace: gate card set bakugan brawl Percival stand

Kali: this is getting tiresome bakugan brawl fang stand

Suddenly a big dog like bakugan came out except it had white and sliver fur! It was actually a wolf!

**Fang and Serpentine power level combined to 550 G's**

**Percival still at 200 G's**

Ace: *at this rate Percival will be hers* ability card activate! Power boost

**Percival up to 400 G's**

Kali: oh stop this double ability plus fusion activate constrict and agility claws plus wall of mirrors!

Ace: hey what's happening?!

Kali: of course the ability cards are the attacks but my fusion card lets them fuse into the mirrors and move freely about without getting hurt from any attacks now finish him off!

Ace: no Percival are you alright? Good

Kali: hey that was a good battle though not nearly as good when I battled Lync but a formidable opponent nonetheless

Ace: thanks I guess but hey I just noticed were the bakugans you used darkus?

Kali: yeah why?

Ace: no just wanted to know

Dan: hahaha you got beat by the schools new newbie

Shun: quiet down Dan any ways Kali you will be dueling me next

Kali: yeah I got it just not tomorrow or today I need to rest when I feel up to it I'll battle you ok? Sound fair?

Shun: yeah

In the background Ace and Dan were just yelling some random insults as they kept on fighting with each other.

Kali: hey Dan, Ace, Shun want to go out for some Ice cream?

All: sure

So they went and got the ice cream Kali got a half strawberry and vanilla, Dan got a chocolate, Shun got a green mint, and Ace got the bubble gum *yeah I know funny* after they each went home.

**Hey guys sorry it's a short chapter again if you have any ideas send it to me in a private message.**

**Dark: now it's Runo here to sign us off**

**Runo: hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter Dark made now bye!**


End file.
